1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening structure for the stator of a motor and, in particular, to a fastening structure for the stator of a motor, which can prevent the stator from falling off by means of a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stator of a motor is liable to fall off if the assembly strength of the motor is not high enough to withstand the continuous vibration during a long period of operation. In view of this, if one can provide a fastening structure compatible with conventional parts of a motor, the assembly strength of the motor can be enhanced significantly at low cost.
In view of the above, an objective of the invention is to provide a fastening structure for securing the stator of a motor, which enhances the assembly strength of a motor by a fastener engaging with a copper sleeve and thus the stator can be tightly secured to the motor during operation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a fastening structure for securing the stator of a motor, which can protect the coil by a special design of a fastener.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a fastener includes a position section and a hook section. The two sides of the position section of the fastener are designed to respectively touch the copper sleeve and the top surface of the coil bobbin. The copper sleeve is machined on its side surface to form a notch at a specific distance from the top surface of the copper sleeve, which is designed to be substantially the same as the distance from the position section to the end surface of the hook section. Therefore, when the hook section is inserted into the notch, the two sides of the position section tightly press against the copper sleeve and the top surface of the coil bobbin so as to enhance the assembly strength and establish a firm connection.
According to another embodiment of the invention, one side of the position section adjacent to the coil bobbin is extended to the extent that it can cover the whole coil of the stator, which prevents the friction between the coil and the rotor so as to protect the coil.
According to still another embodiment of the invention, a first notch is formed on the copper sleeve, and a second notch is formed inwardly at the bottom of the first notch. The first notch and second notch together form an L-shaped notch to accommodate the hook section of the fastener. When the hook section is inserted into the L-shaped notch of the copper sleeve, the two sides of the position section press tightly against the copper sleeve and a top surface of the silicon steel sheet covering the coil to secure the stator of the motor.
Furthermore, the fastener may be of a circular structure, an arc structure or a combination of a plurality of arc structures having the same center and radius.